Exploited
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: Can it really stay there little secret? Continuation of What Happens in Xenotime. Read that first. Meep. Seems like some of the chapters got mixed up with another story's chapters. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

As I hopped off of the train, I finally saw Resembool. The grass looked perfect just like on the hill where I met Ed. But my awe was stopped when a wrench suddenly hit Edward on the head, knocking him down.

"Owwwwwww! What'dya do that for?" Ed steamed as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"I thought you were coming back sooner!" Winry yelled, storming up to the train station.

"Well sorry if I'm busy saving my life!" Ed shouted.

"Well sorry if I need you to break your automail so we can get more money!" Winry yelled.

Al and I just stood there, turning to whoever was speaking at the time. But Den ran up in between the two and started barking.

"C'mon brother, we should go see Pinako!" Al said picking Ed up by the jacket laughing.

After dinner, I noticed Ed was gripping his left hand with his automail hand. But everyone time I looked over, he hid his hands. If I can't get him to show me his hand, it'll have to happen… accidentally. I thought. I stood up right before Ed walked past me and as he walked by, I grabbed his glove and it fell to floor. I looked in fear at a bruised palm at his side. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you tell me it was at least hurting?" I whispered.

But before he could answer, Winry walked in.

"Hey Ed! I got some new pa-" Winry walked in with a box of mechanical parts and dropped the box. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I guess when I clap my hand it starts to bruise," Ed said, trying to avoid it.

"Winry do you have medical bandages?" I asked.

"Yeah but how will that help bruises?"

"Just trust me."

Winry came back a few minutes later and handed me the bandages.

"Hold out your hand, Ed." he only put out his hand a little bit. "I said put your hand out." I said sternly.

He didn't, so I grabbed his wrist and pulled it up. He looked at me in anger but then looked down at his hand. I wrapped the bandages through his fingers, down to his wrist, then back up to the next finger. When I finished, Ed went up stairs. Winry was about to go after him.

"Its ok, I'll do it. It was my fault anyway," I said. She nodded to symbol an ok.


	3. Chapter 3

I went up the stairs as I heard a door close. I took a deep breath on the way up. When I reached the top, I slowly walked over to Ed's door. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but put it back down. I took another deep breath and raised my hand again. I knocked, three times in a row.

"Ed?" he didn't respond. "Ed? Can I come in?" no answer again.

Taking another deep breath, I opened the door. I felt guilty for coming in without permission, but I was worried about Ed. As soon as I came in, Edward rolled over on his bed so that he was facing the wall. I walked over to his bed, and began to talk; even if it was just to his back.

"Ed, I'm sorry, I just noticed you kept holding your hand like it was hurt and I was worried. If you would have just told me I wouldn't have had to tear your glove off." Ed just sat there, not even moving. "Ed… I'm really sorry. I was just making sure you were ok."

I sat down next to his back, and put my hand on the base of his neck. He jumped, startled a bit but then relaxed. A tear fell from my cheek onto his shoulder.

"I'm… sorry," I said again as the tear fell onto him.

When my tear fell onto him, Ed turned over. He wiped the tears off my face and sat up.

"Don't make feel bad," he said with a small laugh.

"You're mad at me and that… it makes me sad. I was just worried."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that," he pulled me next to him. "My hand is started to feel a bit better," he told me, trying to comfort me.

"That's good," I said with some tears still falling.

Ed lifted his metal arm to my cheek, whipping the tears off. "Don't cry, it makes you look like a little girl who wants pity!" he joked.

I didn't laugh though. Not because it wasn't funny, but because I had an idea. This would teach him not to act like that again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe…" I said putting my arm around him. "Maybe I want pity, your pity," I whispered in his ear, saying the last part slowly.

His face immediately turned red and his eyes watched as I walked in front of him. I stood in front of him for a second, and then leaned towards him. Ed's face started to look like a cherry, an apple, or any red fruit. He didn't pull back though. Right when I was near his face, I pulled out my hand and pushed him onto the bed as I walked away.

"What was that for?" he asked while he sat up.

"If I'm worried about you, let me worry, and let me help you," I said as I walked out the door.

Winry was sitting at the table when I came back down. She had a worried look on her face, but when Ed came down behind me she looked happy. She stood up and looked like she was about to hug Ed, but he fell to the floor instead.

"If somebody wants to help you, let them!" she yelled, holding her wrench out, and shaking it.

I was glad she was backing me up, but she was a little too… drastic. Al came in and saw Ed on the floor. He already knew what happened. Or at least why he was on the floor. Pinako walked in as well.

"You four should get some sleep, its getting late," she said, keeping the pipe in her mouth. "Ed and Al; you guys can use the room you used to stay in before you left. And Nicole, if you don't mind sharing a room with Winry, she has another bed in her room."

"I'm just happy to have a bed!"

Everyone laughed, but then, we all looked tired. Ed almost fell over. I don't know if it was from the bonk on the head or sleepiness, but Al carried him up. I followed Winry into her room. I changed in the bathroom while she changed in the bedroom. I almost collapsed onto the bed. Some thoughts poured into me though.


	5. Chapter 5

"Winry?" I asked to see if she was awake.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… like Edward?"

"Not like that, why?"

"I dunno… I guess I thought you did… Night Winry."

"Night."

I really did hope she was being honest, because I didn't want her to get hurt if she found out. I rolled over to face the wall and fell asleep now that my question and been, hopefully honestly, answered.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I rolled over and noticed Winry wasn't up yet. I walked down stairs and saw Ed and Al sitting at the table. Pinako was cooking, and Ed was eyeing the food like Mustang eyes a girl… every girl. I sat down next to Al because I didn't want any accusations to start. I had, after all, sat next to Ed on almost every train, café, diner and table. It was starting to look suspicious. And I felt kind of bad for Al. A few minutes later, Winry came down stairs.

"All done," Pinako said, sitting a stack of pancakes on the table.

Al just sat there since he couldn't really eat. He stayed at the table to be polite though. Ed grabbed a large stack of the pancakes, making the previously large stack in the middle of the table now a small stack. Winry, Pinako and I split what was left. When I finished, Ed sat back in his chair from being full.

"Hey, shouldn't your bandages be changed?" Winry asked.

Al and Pinako both looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah I guess so. Where's the roll of bandage?" I asked while standing up.

"In the surgery room," Winry turned and pointed around a corner. "You can just change them in there," she knew Ed didn't want Al to see the bruises.

"Ok, thanks." I walked back to the room and Edward reluctantly followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked around for the bandages. "Ah-ha!" I said as I found them.

Ed walked in, looking for a place to sit. The only thing to sit on was the dentist office like chair that was pushed in the corner. Ed sat down in it and pulled his glove off. I carefully unwrapped the bandages and threw them into the trash can. I grabbed the roll of bandage and tore off just enough. After wrapping Ed's hand, I looked down at him. I leaned towards him and he kissed me.

"Looks like somebody's feeling better," I said and laughed.

I looked at Ed. He was just laying there. I couldn't resist my urge. I climbed on top of him, pinning down his wrists and laughing. He didn't find it funny at first but then started to humor me.

"I bet I can get you off me!" he taunted.

"I'd like to see you try," I replied with a smirk.

"Fine."

The next thing I knew Edward had pulled me down with his legs (since his hands were pinned) so that I was lying on top of him. He sat up in the chair.

"I'm still on you, if not even more," I whispered to him.

I leaned down and began to kiss him. His tongue entered my moth and 10 seconds later, still kissing, Winry walked in unnoticed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Nicole I just wanted to say-" but she was cut off when she noticed what was happening.

Ed bolted up. "Winry!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to… wait a second. Is this why you asked me if I liked Ed last night? You wanted to make a move on him today?"

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, emotionally," I said, ignoring the second question.

"But you wanted to make a move on him today?" she repeated.

I tensed up then finally answered. "No."

"What do you mean? Then what was that?" She looked very confused.

"What I meant was… this wasn't the first move…"

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Does Al know?" Ed and I shook our heads. "Anybody?"

"Besides you, no."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Ed finally began to talk.

"Because I didn't want enemies to find a weak spot for me. And this would be one."

Winry still looked a little shocked. "I never knew that you two felt that way,"

Ed sighed. "Well, it looks like we've been exploited."


End file.
